


Love, Love, Love

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” he breathes out, easy and simple. If he notices the way Derek tenses, well, he’s half asleep already, he’ll deal with it later.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Stiles is an ‘I love you’ kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm cheating, this isn't new, if you follow my tumblr you read it a long time ago, i just never moved it to ao3 and it's been forever since i posted some sterek here.

Stiles is an  _‘I love you’_ kind of guy. He loves his dad, he tells him. He loves Scott, he tells him in embarrassing bromance displays. He loves things too, like his bed, his computer, his jeep, he lavishes affection and adoration on all that brings him joy. He’s big fan of his right hand and has expressed so. So really it’s no surprise that when Derek goes from number one on his list of irritating scary thing in his life to the main source of fuzzy warm feeling, rapid heartbeats, beautifully intense orgasms and afterglows, he tells him he loves him. It’s really easy in Stiles’ opinion, not just to love Derek –which it is once you get past the jerk-face moments his boyfriend suffers from- but also to tell him so. The words flow from Stiles as easy as breathing.

The first time he does so he’s half asleep, he knows that he should probably get up and get something to wipe off the rapidly cooling come on his stomach. If he lets it stay there it will get sticky and gross, but then Derek has his head on his shoulder, all his limbs wrapped around Stiles, like he’s the best body pillow Derek has ever found. It’s as adorable as it is surprising that Derek’s a cuddler, often playing the little spoon. Stiles sighs contently filled with warmth and not just cause Derek is an awesome blanket.

“I love you,” he breathes out, easy and simple. If he notices the way Derek tenses, well, he’s half asleep already, he’ll deal with it later.

*

It’s not that he forgets what he said or to who. He gets that those words are a big deal, especially to Derek who hasn’t had the best of luck with the words or emotion. Crazy murdering girlfriends can make any guy shy of the ‘L’ word. But for Stiles it’s so easy and matter of fact that he doesn’t have to make a big deal out of it.

He loves Derek, it really is that simple.

Except it isn’t, because he says it again, this time awake and as he’s out the door of Derek’s loft, off to meet Scott and Derek gets a deer caught in the headlights look. He ignores the slight sputtering Derek does, giving him a quick kiss as he leaves. 

*

It weighs on him, because it’s not just  _I love you_ , Derek gets a startled look on his face every time he or anyone else for that matter says something even remotely nice to him, it’s there one second and gone the next, he’s sure no one’s noticed it’s gone so quick, but he’s made it a personal hobby to watch Derek and he’s noticed.

Derek helps Isaac with something school related; Isaac says thank you. Blink, surprise, blink again, blank.

Scott doesn’t automatically dismiss one of his idea, even mumbles that it’s not the worst he’s heard, blink, surprise, repeat.

*

He starts keeping track.

Derek brings him curly fries he tells him he’s awesome and ignores the awkward shrug he gets in return.

Derek gives his neck a small rub after he complains of a crick in it; he tells him his hands are a gift.

He calls him beautiful as they make out and seals his lips over Derek’s mouth before he can protest.

And in between the compliments, it’s a steady stream of,  _I love you, I love you, I love you._

_‘I gotta go, I love you.’_

_‘Hey wanna come over, I love you.’_

_‘Avengers tonight? Awesome, I love you.’_

Little by little the look of bewilderment starts to leave Derek’s face and Stiles knows Derek is starting to figure out what he’s doing, the audible almost amused huffs that follow his casual declaration, the slight twitch of Derek lips clue him in.

It takes everything not to grin.

*

Sex is awesome, okay. Sex with Derek is something else, a word hasn’t been invented for it yet, but he’s working on it.

He lies back on Derek’s bed, pressed again him. His heart is still raising and he’s breathing through his mouth. As cliché as it sounds, being with Derek always leaves him breathless. Turning his head he smiles when he finds Derek already looking at him a small smile on his lips.

He opens his mouth ready to tell him but Derek beats him to it.

“I love you.”

Stiles stares, Derek’s words are soft but sure, there isn’t a hint of hesitation, it right then that Stiles realizes that he has had doubt himself, not of Derek’s love but of Derek ever being able to say it. The shuddered breath he lets out is relief and hope and love so tightly wound he’s amazed he doesn’t exploded from everything he’s feeling.

“I love you too,” he answered and sighs as Derek leans him, his lips brushing against his.

“I know,” Derek murmurs against his mouth and Stiles smiles again, because that all he’s ever wanted.

For Derek to know.


End file.
